Trina Riffin
Katrina (Trina) Riffin is the 16 year old elder sister of Corey, and serves as the main antagonist of the show. She is obsessed with destroying Grojband, and hates it with a burning passion. She appears to have severe anger-management issues, which Grojband uses to write good lyrics fir the song they perform at the end of every episode. They enrage her big time and she writes about it in her diary. They get it from her and put her words into lyrics. She is voiced by Alyson Court. Biography As seen in the episode Indie Road Rager, Trina has hated Corey ever since they were little kids and they have been sibling rivals ever since. Trina was also shown to be afraid of puppets due to an accident that happened to her when she was a little kid which was shown in the episode No Strings Attached. Trina has no friends except for her best friend Mina who she acts very abusive toward. Trina treats Mina like a slave which is mostly out of her anger issues. Trina also has a secret crush on a boy named Nick Mallory. She is always trying to make out with him and use their first kisses together but is always failing. Trina's got no clue that Corey's stealing her diary and thinks his annoying little band is nothing more than a waste of good garage space. A garage she could be using as her own private bedroom. Appearance Trina is a tall teenage girl who has bright, long, pink hair and a purple head band and thick black eyebrows. She wears braces (sometimes the music hurts them), a white shirt, a purple skirt with pink leggings under it, white knee socks and black shoes. She also wears eyeliner. Personality Trina Riffin is a very emotional 16 year old girl who mostly has trouble with her anger. Trina is a very sensitive and trigger-happy girl who is always seen yelling and getting mad over little things. She seems to insult, hurt, abuse, and just be mean to everything and everyone around her to take out her anger. She mostly does this to her friend Mina, who she treats like a slave. She forces Mina to do whatever she wants and always treats her like dirt instead of thanking her. Although it may seem as though Trina is mad all the time because there are bad things happening to her, sometimes Trina seems to get mad and be mean even when nothing has happened to her. Trina hates her brother Corey and his band with a burning passion. She is always seen trying to destroy his band and ruin everything for them. Relationahips Corey Riffin Corey is Trina's younger brother. Trina hates Corey, his band, his music, and everything about them. They have a very bad sibling relationship. Trina is generally extremely rude to Corey and constantly goes out of her way to ruin something good for him. Corey knows that Trina has anger issues and occasionally annoys her because he enjoys making her mad. Also, Corey is always in need of lyrics for a song so he is always tempering with Trina's emotions to make her freak out and go into Diary Mode so they can steal her diary and turn her diary entries into lyrics for their next song. If it wasn't for Trina's rage issues and angst filled diary entries, the band's lyrics wouldn't be any good. Trina is oblivious to how they use her for lyrics and it is unknown if she even remembers her diary modes when they happen. None the less, Corey and Trina have a sibling rivalry of which Corey is on top of. Kin Kujira Trina Hates Kin and all of his stupid Geekiness. She hates how he's a nerd and how he is a member of her most hated band in the world, Grojband. Like she does with most people, Trina will sometimes make Kin unhappy just for the heck of it. She is annoyed with how much of a nerd he is and she will also destroy his inventions just to annoy him as seen in the episode Ahead Of Our Own Tone as she destroyed his time machine while he was using it by smashing it with a guitar. In the episode Grin Reaper, she was seen smashing Kin's ice cream on his head. Kon Kujira Trina Hates Kon because he's fat, eats way too much food, farts a lot, and is a member of Grojband, yet he is in love with her and thinks she's hot. Trina is disgusted by Kon and treats him like a thing. She always referrs to Kon as an "it" as seen in the episodes Smash Up Terby and Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow. However, in the episode Math of Kon, Trina screamed Kon's name before she went into Diary Mode. Trina hates Kon so much that she would actually attempt to kill his as seen in the episode Inn Err Face when Trina blasted Kon with a shrink ray, after mistaking it for a flame thrower. Laney Penn Trina Hates Laney because she is a member of Grojband. Like many other people, Trina think's that Laney is a boy. Similarly Laney holds the most antagonism towards her out of all the members of Grojband. Unlike Corey, Laney never jokingly taunts Trina to annoy her. Laney gets furious at Trina and shows that she hates her with a burning passion. In the episode Queen Bee, Trina and Laney competed with each other in the Pollination Nation. Laney and Trina expressed their hatred for each other the best in this episode. They fought each other and caused each other pain verbally, and physically. In the episode Grin Reaper, she took a picture with her cell phone of her in her room, wearing a unicorn costume. Mina Beff Mina is Trina's best friend and Trina makes Mina do whatever she wants as though she were a slave. Mina tries her best to stay on her good side but in actuality, she gets on Trina's nerves even though what she does is really nice and should make Trina happy. She is always being abused or neglected by Trina and gets treated like a slave by her. No matter how mean Trina is to Mina, Mina will always stay happy throughout all of it. Although Mina is the most loyal friend anyone could ask for, Trina is very ungrateful for her and would gladly get rid of her and replace her as seen in the episode Group Hug. In the same episode, Trina got kidnapped and stolen from Mina and Mina felt very scared and unhappy without Trina and went out of her way to find her using all the power in her will to get her back again. In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 2, Mina finally snapped because she was sick of the way Trina was treating her after she left her to die in the apocalypse, so she stood up to her and took charge, revealing that Mina is more powerful that Trina. Nick Mallory Trina has a crush on Nick Mallory. When he's around her, she get's dreamed-out and lovestruck. Trina always goes out of her way to impress Nick mallory and get him to like her. He seems to be the only person who she is nice to. The Newmans Trina loves The Newmans because they are Corey's rival band and they have very similar opinions toward Corey and his band. The Newmans pay little to no attention to Trina though. They think she's uncool and she's not even on their radar. Quotes *"Mega Gasp! Mina, sudden appearance!" *"Hashtag Sabotage!" *"Sabotage is like, so satisfying." *"Just try to imagine ... Just Imagine ... How little I care and junk." *"What part of your band stinks didn't I say?" *"Guess whose sister totally snitched you out? Hashtag Sabotage!" *"Five seconds ago, things were absolutely great! I miss the good old days!" *"Have fun trying to thrash this bash without your hands and bands." *"If I can't have love, no one can..." *"Oh No! The internet is like, outernet!" *"I'm so confused ... and angry! *"Bam!" *"Argh, and things! It's been exactly two minutes and no Nick! It's like so date-time!" *"You're like, brutal." *"It's called a lane loser, PICK ONE!" *"This outfit is perf...sorry it took two days, forgot you were here." *"Mina! Stop feeling pain, or else I'm going to hurt you!" *"Heave and like, ho, or whatever!" *"Mina, costumes, now!" *"I don't know why it set on fire it just did! So am I team captain or what?" *"Total chumps of Peaceville, I am Stiletto: the huge mega-enemy of the Justice Band! Those zeroes are not heroes!" *"Lips, it's go time!" *"Hi, Hunky Nick Mallory." *"Sigh, Mina. You're just like me when I was a scared little baby like you. Difference: I found someone to keep me safe from loud noises and things: Mr. Mooseface!" *"Time to out-nerd the nerds as my completely surprising alter-ego." *"In-Brain implant? Mina, if Nick Mallory gets one we'll be joined to the brain! I need this! ... A-HA! ... Wait until Nick Mallory gets a down-load of me; My brain sparkles! I am the harbinger of a glorious dawn! Meld with me and SUBMIT TO MY COMMANDS!" *"Nick Mallory is, like, such a babe! He's SO not weak and junk, and he smells so good and stuff!" *"IT'S THE PAST!" *"You wanna know what my special talent is? ... CRUSHING DREAMS!" Episodes Focusing on Trina *Smash Up Terby *Math of Kon *Wish Upon a Jug *Queen Bee *Dreamreaver Part 1 *Dreamreaver Part 2 *A Knight to Remember *Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow *Ahead Of Our Own Tone *Rock the House *Inn Err Face *The Bandidate *The Pirate Lounge for Me *Soulin' Down the Road *That's My Jam *Dueling Buttons Trivia *It's a running gag in the show for Trina to get extremely angry over something which is mostly caused by Grojband which makes her jump into the air on a geyser of flames and she will angrily write in her diary while heavy metal music plays. This is called Diary Mode and it is how Grojband gets lyrics for their songs. *It can be presumed that Trina has magic demon powers because of how she can levitate her diary and pen and can create fire and destruction by writing in it. The way she is constantly seen going into diary mode and causing horrible destruction all around her just by getting mad and writing in her diary may imply that she has demonic powers. *Corey and Trina are biologically related. They were both adopted and are being raised by a single father. It is unknown who their biological parents are. *Trina has two of her allergies revealed: she is revealed to be allergic to bread crust in "Kon-Fusion", as well as to bubbles in "Pop Goes the Bubble". *Trina seems to have an obsession with the color pink and has a variety of pink things, that she usually gives names to that contain the work "pink." For example: she named her pink car "Pinktastic" and she named her pink sweater "Pinkredible." *Trina has been seen as a little kid in flashback three times in the series. These episodes are "No Strings Attached," "Indie Road Rager," and "Bee Bop A Loofah." *Trina has been mind controlled and/or brainwashed on multiple occasions. **In the episode "Dreamreaver Part 1," Grojband brainwashed her with their music video until her mind was bent. **In the episode "A Knight to Remember," Bonkerton Comet switched Trina's brain with Mina's brain. **In the episode "Ahead Of Our Own Tone," Trina became mind controlled by the Blab Tap. **In the episode "Six Strings of Evil," Trina's mind was taken over by the Music Box of Rocklympus. **In the episode "Grin Reaper," Torbo gave Trina a bracelet that controlled her mind and made her overly happy about everything that happened. Gallery Trina angry.jpg Trina's_Anger_Diary_Mode.png Side View Anger Diary Mode Writing.jpg Anger Diary Mode Writing.jpg BACK TO WORK!.jpg Trina's debut.jpg Trina looks at Nick's sapphire blue eyes.jpg Still grabbing her shirt and talking about Nick ....jpg Trina and a Cherry red ticket p.jpg The VIPits.jpg Well Hello Nick Mallory.jpg Corey and Trina.png RRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!.jpg ... Guys like girls for their ....jpg MMCMBA.jpg Poxy Kiss.jpg Lovely Trina.png Evil Trina and HAPPY Corey.jpg Trina and Mr. Moose Face.png Trina yelling at Mellow.png Trina and the Trophy.png Queen_Bee_Episode.jpg Stiletto.jpg CWACOMB.30.jpg Trina in Rock the House.jpg Trina tearing a Heart Open.png Mina and Trina Apple Picking.png Mina and Trina Goat Feeding.png Mina and Trina Ziplining.png Mina and Trina at the Movies.png Trina stuffing Mina.png Loved up Trina.png Tumblr n4atplfU6M1schhv3o1 500.png Tumblr n4at1kjZec1schhv3o1 500.png Tumblr n4b14zZipp1s46wvuo1 500.png Tumblr n49g0sdJgi1s46wvuo1 500.png Trina burned her stuff.png The Pirate Lounge for Me.png TRINA HEARTS.jpg Baby Trina.jpg Original Trina from the Lecia Pilot.jpg Tickle Trina.png image angry Trina girl.jpg Image Who's in the Spotlight.jpg Image Trina goes zap!.jpg Image Grrrr.jpg Trina playing Nick Nicky Nick Nicky Nick Nick.jpg Production Grojband_Trina_Poses_001.jpg Grojband_Trina_Poses_002.jpg Trina_poses3.png Trina 3.png Trina 2.png See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:8th Grade Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Riffin